Old Citadel
A mysterious tower in the middle of the ocean, the Old Citadel is home to ancient relics that can be used to create your own weapon. Be careful though, as people have reported completely different layouts when they enter. Challenging The Citadel Sometime after hitting G Rank, you unlock the option to challenge the Citadel. The challenge entails fighting through several rooms of various monsters with a boss room at the end. The rewards are various parts to mix and match custom weapons. The monsters you face are determined by what path you choose, which also determines your rewards. All of the monsters are stronger than normal, but they have re-balanced health. For example, Great Jaggi has a bit more health than average but Rathalos has less. Boss rooms are even stronger, and have a bit more health than normal rooms. The different rooms also have various traps similar to the ones found in the Ruthless Facility. The layouts will change to have various shapes, sometimes including ledges and even pools of water or lava for certain monsters. Paths The paths are the different options you can choose to challenge the Citadel. These determine what monsters you'll face. For example, choosing the Flying Wyvern path, you'll only face Flying Wyverns. Each path normally consists of ten rooms, including a boss room at the end. The normal rooms will have one or two monsters in them, which can sometimes be Hyper, and will have random monsters based on the chosen path. The boss rooms are made up of predetermined sets of two or three monsters based on the chosen path. The possible paths include the following. *'Elementless' *'Fire' *'Water' *'Thunder' *'Ice' *'Multi Element' *'Status' *'Bird Wyverns' *'Brute Wyverns' *'Flying Wyverns' *'Amphibians/Carapaceons/Neopterons/Temnocerans' *'Fanged Beasts/Fanged Wyverns' *'Fish/Leviathans/Piscine Wyverns/Snake Wyverns' *'???/Elder Dragon' *'Legacy' *'Monster Hunter' Rewards The rewards from the different paths, as mentioned before, are parts to make custom weapons. Different parts can change the weapon's looks and stats. You can also earn parts to upgrade the different attributes. You can have multiple custom weapons of the different weapon classes, so you aren't restricted to just one. In Siege Mode quests you can earn weapons that are mostly pre-made based on the design of the siege monster, but these weapons have skills built into them. In Siege quests, you can also earn parts to add and replace skills on other custom weapons. Themes Normal Path Theme Normal Path Boss Theme Monster Hunter Path Theme Monster Hunter Path Boss Theme Notes *The "Legacy" path features the flagships of every main series game up to World (excluding Azure Rathalos), Monster Hunter Legacy, and even Espinas from Frontier. This path has no preset boss room and all monsters are stronger than the other usual paths. *The "Monster Hunter" path features any monster in Legacy. Monsters here are even stronger than the "Legacy" path and every monster encountered that can be Hyper, will be Hyper. *The "Multi Element" path isn't only made up monsters with more than one element. Monsters with one element will sometimes be paired together, such as Rathalos and Lagiacrus. *The Old Citadel was inspired heavily by the Hunter's Road from Frontier. Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86